


Rivals

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop idol!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

"Touya-kun!" A reporter from one of the entertainment shows was waving at him and coming over with a cameraman in tow. "Where's Shindou-kun?"

Touya delicately wiped his mouth with a napkin and quickly felt to make sure there was nothing in his teeth. "Why would I know anything about Shindou? He's my rival."

The reporter smirked. "We have reports that Shindou was seen leaving your hotel room late last night."

Touya tried not to let the surprise show on his face. "Last night? Oh, don't misunderstand that. Our managers are trying to get us to collaborate on something for the Japan relief effort. We tried writing together, but that was a mistake."

"And what of the rumors that Ko Yeong-ha has been sending you fowers before every show?"

"Unfortunately true. He doesn't seem to understand that I intend to remain single for the time being."

"Then do you at least, well, lean that way?" The reporter had the good sense to blush.

With a tiny smirk, Touya looked straight into the camera and said, "I don't lean any which way, but when it comes to love, how can you say no?"

The reporter smiled and thanked him and then left him to his breakfast. He finished it quickly and then returned to his room. He climbed back into bed and sighed. "They saw you leaving last night."

Shindou yawned and fought a little harder for consciousness. "I guess it's a good thing they didn't see me coming back with Chinese."

"I wish we could tell them."

"So tell them, Touya. Or we can do it together. At least that might stop that Korean guy from sending you love letters every other day."

"You know our careers would both take a dive." Touya snuggled closer to Shindou under the blankets.

"What did you tell them about the reason I was here last night?"

Toya snorted. "We were trying to write a song together for the Japan Relief effort."

Shindou looked at him strangely. "That could work."

"What?"

"It could! We worked so hard on this song together that we developed feelings for each other. Who could go against that? We found love while trying to help restore our country!"

"Love?"

"Yeah, love."

"I'll have to call my manager first and see if it's even possible."

Shindou streched and moved his arms behind his head. "Like they'll say no to the number one male idol in Japan."

"I'm just glad *you* didn't say no to me."

"Well, you were kind of the reason I started doing this in the first place." Shindou smiled and rolled over on the bed. "Want to make out now? Or should you call your manager first to tell him what you said in case anyone starts asking questions?"

Touya kissed Shindou's shoulder and then rolled out of bed. "The one I want to do first is the one I shouldn't do first. That hardly seems fair."

"I'll be waiting when you come back." Shindou scooted up the bed and let the sheets fall to his lap.

Touya let himself be distracted for a moment, then looked up at Shindou's face. "Don't you think you should call your manager, too?"

With a grin, Shindou grabbed his phone. "We're lucky one of us is smart."

Toua laughed and headed to the other side of the room to make his call. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to get Shindou out of his room later on without being seen, but they'd think of something.


End file.
